


Against All Odds

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: When Ron buys a ring, he doesn't know that his life will be changed forever.  Draco has been living with the fear that his ring will be found, and when it does, he never expected that he'd be forced to marry Ron Weasley.  Strangely enough, they make it work.





	Against All Odds

_20 January, 2000_

Druella Burke hated Aurors. They had taken everything from her. Her father was dead. Her brothers were in Azkban. Her mother had killed herself, unable to face life and their acquaintances after many of their properties had been taken away. Now, she worked at Borgin and Burke, with Madeleine Borgin, both the lone survivors from their families.

She closed her fingers into a tight fist when she saw Weasley come in with another Auror. She hated Aurors, but she despised Weasley for arresting her youngest brother. "Didn't you take everything from us already? Why are you here?" she spat out, wishing that she could kick him out and never see him again.

"Anything not Dark will be returned to you as soon as it's processed," Weasley said. "This is just a routine check. Nothing to worry about, unless you're hiding something."

"And if I were, your charming manners would convince me to confess and end up in Azkaban," she said sarcastically. "There's nothing here. Look around and get out. You're bad for business."  
She went about her business ignoring them as they looked around, but when Weasley approached one counter, an idea sparked. Weasley wasn't the only one she hated. The Malfoys had been the ones to tell the Aurors about her brothers' involvement. "You like?" she said, noticing how Weasley was looking at one specific ring.

"Yeah, I like the 'W' on top," he said with a grin.

She didn't correct him. The 'M' was easily confused with a 'W' in the very dark shop and she didn't care why he bought the ring. "Would you like to see it?"

He looked at it forlornly. "It looks expensive."

"Not as much as you think." It was priceless as far as she was concerned, regardless of its monetary value. The ring would give her the revenge she deserved and craved. "I can't exactly sell it easily with that initial." She took the ring from the display and rested it on the counter, careful not to put it where the light would show the letter clearly. "I can give it to you for cheap."

"I can't accept that, not when it can be seen as a bribe," Weasley said, but he ran his fingers over the ring.

"I'm sure we can agree on a fair price," she said with a smile. There was some haggling, mostly because she didn't want him to suspect that there was anything wrong. Finally, they agreed on a price. "You should put it on, but I can give you a box for it if you prefer." 

"No need for a box. I'll wear it."

Her smile became a little more real as he placed the ring on his finger. She finally had her revenge, because with this one sale, she'd ensured that Weasley and Malfoy would be miserable for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_Draco clutched his wand, shaking. He couldn't bring himself to kill the man. Jimmy, Jack, some simple Muggle name- he was a Mudblood, someone Draco didn't know, someone who wasn't worth anything, but he couldn't successfully cast the killing curse. He had tried, more than once and each failed attempt had been accompanied by the man's screams of fear and his own due to the cruciatus._

_"Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord cast the curse, before turning his beady eyes toward Draco. "What will I do with you, little dragon? How can I trust you if you can't follow a ssssimple command?"_

_Draco bowed his head, knowing that he wasn't expected to answer. There was no good answer anyway._

_"You have your betrothal ring."_

_Draco looked up, fear obvious on his face. "Yes, My Lord."_

_"It could prove your loyalty. Or maybe I should call your mother. You can prove your loyalty on her," he said cruelly._

_Draco knew he had no choice. He closed his eyes. Once he'd hand his ring over, his entire future would be in the Dark Lord's hands, but then things weren't very different now, were they? "My ring is yours, My Lord."_

_"Are you willingly giving it to me, young Draco?" the Dark Lord asked, using the ritual words._

_"Yes, My Lord."_

_"Are you imposing any conditions?" he continued._

_Too many, Draco wanted to say, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what he was expected to say if he wanted to protect his mother. "None, My Lord."_

_The Dark Lord smiled evilly. "Good, go fetch it and bring it to me; then find Bellatrix. Sssshe'll teach you how to cast the killing curse."_

Draco woke up with a start. Nightmares about the war were hardly anything new, but this was different. He could feel the pull from the ring and got up with a start. He Apparated in front of his parents' rooms and knocked, before stepping inside.

"What is it, Draco?" his mother asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm betrothed," he whispered, trying not to shake like he'd done in front of the Dark Lord.

"The ring," she answered.

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked.

"No, I got betrothed while I was asleep," Draco said sarcastically. "Of course, I'm sure it's the ring."

Narcissa lit the torches and sat up. "Do you have any idea what the Dark Lord did with it?"

Draco shook his head. "Bastard loved to mention it, but he never said who had it."

Narcissa sighed. "Well, nothing to be done in the middle of the night. You'll start feeling a pull toward the ring until you'll be unable to resist it, but it won't happen in the next few hours. In the morning, we shall go and find out who it is."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't need a babysitter, Mum."

"No, but you aren't allowed to hurt who wears the rings. I can," Narcissa said, calmly.

"Maybe I should go," Lucius offered.

Narcissa kissed her husband's cheek and smiled. "Thank you, darling, but we'd be hard pressed to convince the Wizengamot for a third time that you didn't mean to kill someone. On the other hand, no one can blame a poor mother, trying to protect her son, especially the woman who lied to the Dark Lord to help the poor child with no parents tasked to kill the Dark Lord by the great Dumbledore." Her smile dropped and she stared at Draco. "I will be there and I will protect you. Now, get some sleep, love. Tomorrow will be a long day."

* * *

Narcissa stood, back straight, next to her son while she looked at the building that had appeared between two muggle townhouse. "I don't think we can dispose of your betrothed."

Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you know who lives here?"

"I have my suspicions. Oh well, no time to dally. Let's see if I'm correct." She grabbed Draco's hand and crossed the street. She used the large metal door knocker, spelled to resonate through the house. They didn't have to wait long until the door was opened and a wary Potter opened the door. Her eyes went to his hands before looking up and smiling. "Mr. Potter, we're sorry to disturb you this early, but we are in urgent need to speak with whoever shares this house with you."

Potter pushed his glasses up his nose as if that simple gesture would help him make sense of what she was saying. "Mrs. Malfoy, that's very-"

Draco crossed his arm and tapped his foot on the ground. "Potter, we need to see Granger and Weasley. Unless you want one of them to die."

Potter frowned, but let them inside. Draco scrunched his nose at the state of the house. He wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, but his mother stopped him in front of a portrait.

"Aunt Walburga, it's nice to see you," Narcissa greeted the portrait with a smile. "I like for you to meet my son, Draco."

Draco sighed. "Mother, do we really have the time?"

"Manners, Draco." She nodded to the painting.

Draco sighed. "It's nice to meet you, Aunt Walburga."

"At least someone knows some manners here," the portrait said. "Why are you here, in this house of traitors and mudbloods?"

"A betrothal ring," Narcissa answered, looking demurred and the portrait gasped in answer. "Draco was forced to surrender it by the half-blood Dark wizard. As you can see, we might be visiting more often. I hope that won't be a problem."

"Of course not, Cissy. You and your son are welcome here."

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse us we must deal with this. Mr. Potter, if you could show us the way."

Potter walked to the end of the hallway and down the stairs. Only when they were out of the portrait's earshot, he spoke up. "You didn't have to do that," he said.

"My aunt was famous for her screaming. It's rather… unbecoming and annoying. That should keep her quiet while we're here." Narcissa pulled up her robe as she went down, but the hemming still brushed against the dirty floor. "Kreacher should clean up."

Potter snorted. "Kreacher should do plenty he doesn't do." He stepped into the kitchen and let the Malfoys follow him. "Herm, Ron, we have company. Apparently life and death."

Draco scanned their hands and groaned when he saw Weasley with the ring. "I don't know if this is the better options."

"He's a pureblood," Narcissa said.

Potter glared. "We don't care about blood purity in this house."

Narcissa smiled placidly. "Yes, but it is easier to explain the situation to a pureblood. Mr. Weasley, do you happen to know about betrothal rings?"

Weasley looked between his friends. "Of course, everyone knows about them. They are like Merlin's hat, things we all know about it and no one has seen."

"I don't know what they are," Granger put it.

Narcissa smiled faltered for a moment. Mudbloods were so ignorant and they didn’t even know it. "Yes, and this is why it's easier to explain to a pureblood."

"Can we cut the bull- the pleasantries, Mother?" Draco said. "Weasley, not only have you seen a betrothal ring, you're wearing one. Mine."

Weasley slumped in a chair and looked at his hand. "That's-"

"Mine."

"But… it's a 'W', Burke-"

"That bitch-"

"Draco, language." Narcissa moved closer to the table, but didn't sit. "Mr. Weasley, as you know we must make plans."

"Can someone explain to us what's going on?" Potter said.

Draco sighed. "A betrothal ring is a very old tradition. We're talking before Hogwarts was even built. Most pureblood families still have them made for their children, but they aren't really used, because they aren't-"

"Big on free will," Weasley put it. "The ring must be freely given and freely accepted, but true consent isn't required. As long as Malfoy freely gave it away and I freely bought it, we're betrothed, regardless of what we meant to do."

Granger frowned. "But, what's the use? It seems counterproductive."

"As Mr. Weasley explained, true consent isn't required." Narcissa looked at Draco and sighed. "They were created at a time when the wizarding population was truly small. They were used by parents to arrange the best marriages regardless of their children's wishes. A parent would often give the ring to her children when they were young and could be convinced to give it back. At that point, the parent could arrange any marriage and the child would be bound by it."

"That's awful," Granger said. 

"And not very different from the arranged marriage that existed in the Muggle world for centuries after that," Narcissa answered. "We make the rings because of tradition now; we don't actually use them. My husband and I exchanged ours, but we've never worn them to avoid the magic that goes with them."

"What are the consequences?" Potter said. "Can they not get… married? Or bonded? Whatever it is they have to do?"

Draco shook his head. "We have a month to cast the bonding spell and consummate the marriage."

Granger pushed away her cup of tea and stood up. "Fine, we have a month to break this betrothal."

Weasley ran his fingers through his hair. "We can't, Hermione. There's no way to break them. I'm fucked."

"You mean I'm fucked," Draco murmured.

"Mr. Weasley, Draco, I understand this isn't optimal, but there's no need to resort to such coarse language." Narcissa patted Draco's back. "We need to speak with your mother, Mr. Weasley, and settle on the details. Tradition would require both parents, but I think it's best if we leave your fathers out of this." 

"Do you think that's wise? You and Mum?" Weasley asked her.

Narcissa was too much of a lady to roll her eyes, but her face expressed her feelings nonetheless. "It's what we must do and I'm willing to overlook the fact that your mother killed my sister for the sake of my son. I'm sure she can overlook whatever slight my family caused her for your sake. After all, there's no way out of this."

"No, wait. What do you mean there is no way out?" Granger asked. "There's always a way out. We need to find it, that's all. I'm sure you have plenty of books, some of them must say something."

"It means that these rings were created over a thousand years ago and plenty of people have tried very unsuccessfully to find ways out of it. Do you really think you can do it in a month, Granger?" Draco spat out.

"What about divorce?" Potter asked. "You could go through this bonding thing and then divorce."

"They can't." Narcissa wanted to leave, but it seemed easier to explain than to listen to stupid questions by non-purebloods. "Once the ring is given and accepted, if a party backs down, he loses his magic. If the person changes his mind after the bonding spell and does anything to end or break the spell, he dies. If the person does something after the marriage is consummated and he's unlucky enough to have children, not only will he die, but seven generations are cursed. Now, as Draco mentioned, no one in the centuries that the rings have been used has found a way to break the magic, and people have tried, always with horrifying results. If there are no more questions, we truly must go. One of the requirements is that the bonding spell is cast within a month. Thirty days to be exact."

"There's got to be a way," Granger said. "We'll find a way. Ron, you can't just accept this. You simply can't."

Weasley, to his credit, wasn't arguing like an idiot or a Mudblood. "Tell you what? You and Harry research this and I'll go to the Burrow. In case you don't find anything, I'll be ready and I won't… you know? Die. Harry, can you cover for me at work if I'm late?" When Harry nodded, he turned to Narcissa. "We can floo there."

"That would be rude, Mr. Weasley."

"Then we'll have to step around the corner and use the alley to Disapparate. Follow me." Neither Malfoy complained at either suggestion and soon they were at the Burrow. Their arrival went very much like the one at Grimmauld Place, except this time, it was Molly Weasley who slumped onto a chair. "Mum, we need to- I don't know what we need to do, but I'm sure Mrs. Malfoy knows."

"We'll have to plan the parties that are tradition before the bonding spell. We can have one a week and have the wedding before the thirty days are up," Narcissa started.

"Please sit down." Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Where are my manners? Let me get some tea."

Draco barely listened as his mother and Weasley's mother started going off about guest lists, colour schemes, dates. It was when his mother brought up the subject of children that he paid attention again. "Mother, enough. I agree that normally the parents would have reached an agreement before the ring was given, but it's too late now. You and Mrs. Weasley can decide about the parties, but Weasley and I will decide about our lives. We already have little choice on the matter, I won't surrender whatever freedom we have."

Narcissa nodded. "If it's what you both wanted, then of course you should make the decision, but perhaps we can help by acting as intermediaries."

"There's no need. We can figure this out on our own." Weasley turned to Draco. "We can go for a walk, while they decide about the parties."

Draco was grateful to step outside. The small house was too warm with all the cooking and baking that seemed to be going on even though it was early morning. The difference in temperature was enough to make Draco close his cloak around him to protect himself from the wind. They walked for a while in complete silence. Draco wasn't used to this quiet version of Weasley. "You're being reasonable."

Weasley snorted. "You're being quiet. You bitch and moan when things aren't important, but you're quiet when things are dire. Back in sixth year, I'd barely remember you were in school, at least until Harry brought your name up. You're being even quieter now, which means that there's more that you weren't sharing with Harry and Hermione or with our mothers."

"Not really dire," Draco said, "but I don't fancy discussing sex and children with any of them. I'm not too keen on sharing it with you."

"Wasn't my first choice either," Weasley snapped back.

"Are you and Granger-"

"Still together?" Weasley shook his head. "We broke it off a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. She's still my best friend, so if you say anything, I will hit you."

Draco should have kept his mouth shut, but he was always contrary. "She won't find a way out of this." 

Surprisingly, Weasley didn't get upset, but sighed instead. "I know, but researching the subject will make her feel better. If I tell her to stop, she'll feel guilty, like it's her fault for not knowing pureblood traditions. Are you and Parkinson still together? Are you involved with anyone else I should know about?"

"No, that was over when my father was arrested. It was bad for her reputation," Draco said bitterly. "I've been rather busy with trials, mine and everyone else's to really worry about relationships."

Weasley put his hands in his pocket and kicked a stone, before starting at Draco. "Your testimony helped in many cases. They couldn't get out of it using the Imperius as an excuse once you testified." 

"And it has made me remarkably popular with many families," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, I suppose we should concentrate on what we will do. Do you even like men?"

Weasley chuckled. "It shows how fucked up things are when that's not even on the 'top ten questions' list, but yes, I do. There have been a few men and women after Hermione. Nothing serious. I've been too busy working for anything serious. As you can see, I understand why you're still single." He stopped walking and turned to Draco. "Why don't you tell me what you're thinking? I know you have a plan or you wouldn't have stopped your mother so abruptly. What is it?"

"The ring forces us to complete the bonding spell and consummate the marriage. We have to stay married, but with no terms agreed upon prior to-"

"You sound like you're reading the Wizengamot code, but I'm with you so far. Carry on," Weasley said.

"We don't have to do anything more. What I mean is that we can go our separate ways. We can live our own lives, have children with other people, have different friends. The only thing we can't do is marry someone else." Draco wasn't planning on getting married anyway, which made the arrangement perfect as far as he was concerned.

"So we get married, we fuck once and we're done?" Weasley thought about it for a moment. "My parents will freak out, but it's probably the best solution. It's not like either one of us wants to be married to the other."

"Exactly!"

Weasley chuckled. "The only downside is that I don't get to see Hermione's face when I tell her that there are spells for wizards to carry children. Do you know that Muggles think that it's impossible for men to have children? How strange is that!"

Draco snorted. "As strange as those horrible trousers Potter wears."

"His jeans? They are rather hard and uncomfortable, but he likes them," Weasley said with a shrug. "There is something stranger. We're talking without arguing and we've come to a solution."

Draco smiled. "That's not strange. That's some sort of miracle."

"I guess. We're done, right? Let them keep talking the parties and we can leave. I'll even get to work on time."

Draco forced himself to keep the smile on his face. Weasley didn't need to know the true implications of the ring, because they impacted Draco and Draco alone. He'd keep his secrets and pretend that everything was fine. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Three nights later, Draco was crawling out of his skin. His plan had sounded so much better in his head. Avoid Weasley. Simple. Except the magic from the ring wouldn't let him. He tried everything, but he simply couldn't fall sleep. He knew that it wouldn't stop. It was time to swallow his pride and go to Grimmauld Place. 

He sent a house elf to speak with Kreacher. He didn't want to simply show up on their door steps, and had no idea if the Floo would work. Kreacher opened the floo and Draco was able to arrive without waking up Granger and Potter. Draco tiptoed up the stairs, quiet as a mouse. He took a deep breath, before knocking on Weasley's door.

"Everything ok?" Weasley asked as he opened the door and then frowned. "I thought you were Harry or Hermione. What you're doing here?"

"Well--."

"Come on, Malfoy. Spit it out."

"I might have overlooked one of the requirements." He looked down, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Until the wedding, we- _I_ need to spend time around you. I suppose people weren't _too _terrible and didn't want their children completely miserable. The magic from the ring makes the giver want to spend time with his betrothed."__

"I guess this way the two people can get to know each other," Weasley opined. "After all, the parties are very specific, each one intended to bring families, friends and the couple together. All right, then we can spend time together after work. Grimmauld Place? I'm not coming over the manor if I don't have to."

Considering that Weasley wouldn't feel any urge to be near Draco and that he could easily not spend time with Draco, he knew that he couldn't argue. "Grimmauld Place will do. I- I'll be going and I'll see you tomorrow."

Weasley opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Come in."

Draco's brows furrowed. "Why?"

Weasley sighed. "I doubt you'd be here in the middle of the night unless you're in some sort of pain and I don't like to see people in pain. I need sleep because of work and we'll be married in less than a month. So come in, get in bed and we can both get some sleep." 

"I don't know what to say." Draco didn't understand how Weasley could be so accommodating. He wouldn't be if their places were reversed, but beggars couldn't be chooser. "Thank you." Weasley didn't answer, but got in bed, leaving room for Draco.

* * *

The first party was designed to bring the two families together. Hosted at the manor, his mother had set up the formal dining room after a great many threats to the portraits warning them not to insult their guests. No one wanted this to turn into a feud.

His father and Arthur Weasley were at the two opposite sides of the very long table with enough people between them that it made it impossible for the two of them to speak to each other. However, once dinner was over, Narcissa was quick to offer to show the house to Molly and Arthur, while Lucius disappeared, leaving Draco in a room filled with Weasleys and significant others, plus Potter and Granger, because Weasley insisted that they were family.

Looking around, he decided that the safer option was Bill. "Fleur, if there's anything you need."

She laughed lightly. "Merci, but I'm pregnant, not invalid."

Draco chuckled. "You're very pregnant. When's the due date again?"

"The thirtieth of April, three more months. I'll get a lot bigger," she said.

"And still be the most beautiful woman," Draco answered, because flirting was one of those things he knew how to do in his sleep.

"Are you hitting on my wife, Draco?" Bill asked, before grinning. "You wouldn't be the first one, but she's all mine." He kissed her cheek and Draco felt a stab of jealousy. He'd never have that love that these two obviously felt for each other. "By the way, I don't know if you heard about Greyback's execution. I wanted to thank you. They never would have found him without the information you gave them."

Draco shivered. He hated Greyback, but he didn't want to be the reason the man was dead. "No need to thank me. If anything, I should be apologising for-" He couldn't find the words. For two years of loyalty to the Dark Lord. For helping them get into Hogwarts. For hurting people. Instead he simply waved a hand in front of Bill, pointing at the scars on his face. "Those are my fault."

"Those are his fault," Bill said coldly.

"And you have apologised already," Fleur said, smiling, while squeezing gently Bill's hand. "You and Bill work well together, oui? And now are family. You don't need to apologise again."

Bill took a deep breath and nodded. "Fleur is right. She always is," he added with a grin. "Hey, Ron."

Draco turned his head to look at his betrothed. He'd have to start thinking of him as something other than Weasley soon enough. There were too many Weasleys around here. "Everything all right?"

"I was about to ask the same question," Weasley answered.

"Everything is fine," Draco said with a frown.

"I was about to invite Draco to dinner," Fleur said. "If this new project I've heard about is as difficult as Bill says, I know you two will spend a lot of time working. You might as well do it at the house instead of Gringotts."

"I keep forgetting that you work together," Weasley said with a shake of his head.

"Thanks to all the Dark Objects that are popping up, my desk job isn't boring and Draco and I are the best team the goblins have."

Weasley snorted. "And apparently, the most modest too." He lowered his voice. "Do you think everything is fine with our parents?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "There are over a hundred and fifty rooms in this house, the walls are thick and they are well away from here. Why are you whispering? How do you think that they will overhear you?"

Weasley rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I'm used to the Burrow, okay?"

"I think they'll be fine," Bill said. "Mum has warned Dad."

Fleur giggled. "Warned means that she threatened not to cook for the rest of his life. He could tell that she means it."

Draco chuckled. "One threat that doesn't work in this house. The house elves do all of the cooking, luckily for us I might add. I doubt Mother knows where the kitchen is."

"Then Ron is very lucky. He'll have amazing food every day," Fleur said.

Draco nodded. "The house elves never fail to prepare delicious meals." It wasn't a lie, and if it gave the impression that Weasley would be living here, it wasn't his fault. They could deal with that problem after the wedding. "It looks like Mother will take her sweet time showing them the house. We should move to the music room. Plenty of couches and good music."

Bill nodded. "That sounds good, but before we leave tonight, I want a go at your libraries, both of them."

Draco snorted. "Fine, but don't tell Granger."

"What's wrong Hermione? I told you-"

Draco cut Weasley off. "Do you want her dead? If not, then she can't go into the family's library. Only purebloods can touch those books; anyone else dies. Now, would you like for her to know that there's an entire collection of books in our world that she will never be allowed to touch? I can see how well she'd react to that."

Weasley frowned. "Fine, we won't tell her. Now, let's get everyone to this music room of yours."

* * *

_Draco Apparated to the drawing room with his ring. The Dark Lord grabbed it greedily, his eyes glistening with malice._

_"Ssssuch a good little dragon. You will alwayssss be faithful, won't you?"_

_Draco fisted his fingers, trembling with anger. The Dark Lord was putting conditions on his ring, while phrasing it in a way that Draco couldn't say no. "Yes, my Lord."_

_"And alwaysss be loyal?"_

_Draco nodded._

_"I need to hear you," Voldemort said cruelly._

_"Yes, my Lord."_

_"Will you obey and submit to my will?"_

_"Yes, my Lord," Draco spat out, while glaring at the floor._

_"And will you not lie?"_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

_"Good, now go away and prove your worth or thisssss will go to ssssomeone you don't like."_

_Draco squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, before leaving._

"Still awake, darling. What's wrong?" Narcissa approached Draco who was standing in a dark hallway, looking out a window.

Draco didn't mention the nightmares. "Just thinking. You should go to bed, Mum; I'm fine."

Narcissa squeezed Draco's arm. "You're not fine, and I don't mind spending time with my son. What is it, my love?"

"I keep thinking about this wedding, and I should be angry, but instead I feel-" He shrugged, still staring outside. "I don't know. Numb, indifferent. I don't even care that it's Weasley."

"Ronald seems pretty reasonable," she said.

"I know, and that's the unnerving part," Draco answered with a chuckle. "If he'd yell and turn all red, it'd be normal. Both of us being reasonable is weird." He turned to his mother. "I'll never have what you and Dad have."

Narcissa hugged him tight, before pulling back. "Oh Darling, I am sorry about that, but no matter how a marriage starts, it's what you do while you're married that gives you what we have. Our marriage hasn't been perfect. We've had our ups and downs, but we've always helped each other and we've always presented an united front when dealing with the world. If you can learn to do that with Ronald, then you will find love."

"I doubt it." He wasn't about to tell her about their agreement just yet. Draco expected that there would be plenty of discussions when they realised that Weasley wasn't moving in with them. 

"Regardless of what happens, you will always have me and your father. We love you and we want you happy."

Draco snorted. "Dad's so disgusted by the entire situation that he can't even look at me anymore. He probably hates me for being so stupid."

"I don't hate you." Both Draco and Narcissa turned when Lucius spoke up. "I woke up and you weren't in bed," he said in explanation to his wife, before turning to Draco. "I hate that you have been put in this position. I hate that it's because of what I did that you're being forced to marry someone you don't love. I know I've pushed you in the past, but I did, because I loved you and I wanted what was best for you."

"What's best for me is not you avoiding me," Draco answered. "Most days, I feel like the only person I talk to is Mum. I need you, too."

Lucius looked at Narcissa for a moment and then hugged his son. It was a brief touch, a little uncomfortable, and not something they had done in a while. "I love you and I'm proud of you. Never question that. I still wish you weren't stuck with that blood traitor. Still, it's tradition that the giver of the ring pays for the parties, the wedding and provides a house where to live. That means that you will always be at home here and you'll have me and your mother in your corner."

Draco smiled. "I was reading about our family, the old Malfoy records and our family was very close to the Muggle aristocrats and the king. It's how we got this land. We only turned our backs to the Muggle world when the Statute of Secrecy was passed and people accused our family of being too close to Muggle nobility. Things are changing again and we do what we must. Weasleys are war heroes. We can use this." Not that he had any intention of using his marriage to Weasley for political reason, but his father would be pleased with that idea.

Lucius smiled proudly. "You're right. We will do what we must and we will use this to help us. Now, why don't you get some sleep? We all need it. Your mother has a full day planned for tomorrow. I believe it's flowers and table clothes."

Draco chuckled. "I suppose we need our rest. Good night."

* * *

According to tradition, the next party was held to bring the friends of the future spouses together. Looking around at the people who filled the Malfoy drawing room, Draco couldn't imagine two groups of people who hated each other more. The only one who seemed all right with the situation was Lovegood. Not only she'd been nice to everyone, she'd also told Draco how sorry she was that he was in that situation, before talking about the stars, fate and happiness, and Draco stopped listening.

"One party isn't going to make us like each other," said Ginny (and really Draco was starting to use names in his head, because there were just too many Weasleys). "I can't never be friends with that traitor."

Pansy snorted. "You're assuming that I want to talk to someone like you. You have no taste and dress like a man. Are you using your brothers' clothes?"

"Leave her alone, Parkinson," Ron growled. "You're only here because of Draco."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure you're only here because of Draco, too."

"But we're not the ones who spent a year torturing others," Longbottom answered.

"Oh poor you. Your life was so horrible, having to hex others. How ever would you cope?" Pansy responded.

"I think we can all agree that we had a much harder life," Granger put in.

Having lost all patience, Draco stood up. "No, we can't all agree. You went camping or whatever the fuck you did, while we were stuck with the Dark Lord. You think you are the only ones who suffered under the Carrows? Well, think again. We all did. The only difference is that when it was over, you got sparkly medals and we were cast like the villains by adults who thought it best to keep their heads down and let someone else fight. If anything, you three had it much easier than everyone who was left in school, and Ginny, we had it as bad as you. The only difference that if you complained, you'd get hurt. If we complained, our parents would die. So now that we've pretended that this is a party among friends, you can all fuck off and leave me alone." Without any further ado, Draco walked out.

Blaise grinned. "Now, that's more like the Draco we know and love. Always the drama queen."

Pansy laughed. "It is nice to see him insult everyone."

"You are weird," Ginny murmured.

Ron, though, understood what the two Slytherins meant. Draco had been too agreeable in a mechanical sort of way, as if he was too broken to fight. "Don't leave, there's so much food, talk, don't kill each other, and we'll be back." Ron went outside, trying to figure out how he'd find Draco, but the man was not too far, sitting on the floor. He sat down next to him and put a hand on his knee. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Draco looked at Ron and shrugged. "I'm tired of the war. It's like it never ends, still testifying, still giving information to capture new people and the relatives of those people are in there, pretending that this party is a happy event. Pansy has lost her father and so has Millicent. Vince is dead. Greg lost both his parents and if it weren't for you and Potter, he'd be in Azkaban. I never thanked you for helping him, by the way. He's not the smartest, but he's loyal. He never understood the consequences of what we were doing."

"I get it, you know. I'm getting tired of my job too. George asked if I want to help him with the shop. I just might."

"And give up the aurors?" Draco asked confused. "People would do anything to get in."

"I know, but every day means facing the horrors of the war. Day in and day out. I need a break, too," Ron said with a sigh. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but I don't have to answer," Draco said.

Ron snorted. "Fine. Why do you live here? You could afford to move somewhere else. You can't enjoy living in this house, with all of its memories."

Draco looked around the corridor, deciding how much to say and how much the ring would let him avoid. In the end, he decides that lying wouldn't help him anyway. "There are a lot of pleasant memories here, but you're right, it would be easier to move, except I couldn't do it to my parents and myself. They love it here and being here reminds me what I did, why I'm testifying. Do you know how hard it is to testify against people I've known all of my life? People whose children I've been to school with?"

"It's the right thing to do," Ron said.

"I know. Intellectually, I understand, but they are still stuck in Azkaban. If they aren't killed."

"We don't kill anyone who doesn't try to kill us and even then, we try to stop them. Killing them is a last resort," Ron said, defensively.

"Tell that to Greyback," Draco murmured.

Ron growled. "He deserved it."

"No matter what he deserved, I killed him. It was my information that led your division to him. Without me, you wouldn't have arrested or killed him. I spent the war not killing and then-" He stopped, talking, looking away. "You know, killing for the good guys feels as horrible as when the Dark Lord wanted me to do it. Staying in this house reminds me why I keep helping even when I don't want to."

"For what it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing despite how much it hurts. You should be proud of that." Ron patted Draco's thigh. "We're almost done, there are only a few unaccounted for and then it's all over. We can both move on."

"Will you really work with your brother?" Draco asked.

"I think so. George needs someone to be with him. He's not used to being alone and I need a change. It's probably not important enough for you, loss of social status and all that bull you like," Ron said with a grin.

"You want to help family. That's always important," Draco answered. "And your brothers were always quite imaginative, even if absolutely annoying. Their products require a lot of magical studies."

"Careful there, you almost sound like you respect them," Ron said.

"I can respect their potions and charms while thinking that they are- were prats and I don't hate your other siblings. I barely know Percy and Charlie. I like Bill, though. He has been very welcoming at work and Fleur is nice. It's so much easier to be around her now that she's pregnant. I don't feel like kissing her every time I see her," he added, laughing.

"It does get better the more you are around her." Ron had made a fool out of himself plenty of times not to be glad of that fact.

"I've noticed. I don't know how your brother does it. I'd be hexing people left and right," he said, smiling. "I'm not the sharing type."

Ron laughed. "No! Shocking. Draco Malfoy doesn't like to share. I never would have guessed." He grew serious. "But you're okay with me having someone. Is that right?"

Draco shrugged. "That's different. Neither of us has any real say in this."

Ron sighed. "I guess. It just seems…wrong. Marriage should mean something."

"Weasley, stop that. This isn't some fairy tale. We hate each other-"

"One, I think it's time that we use first names. You call all of my siblings by their names; it's weird that you don't call me by mine. Two, we don't hate each other. If we did, we wouldn't be sitting here, talking. Maybe this isn't a fairy tale and we won't have a wedding born from love, but I don't think I like your idea of going our own separate ways. I think we should try to be friends or friendly at the very least. You work with Bill and did you see the way my sister kept looking at Blaise?"

Draco snorted. "He's had a thing for her since fifth year. If she gives him half a chance, they'll be married before we are." He didn't argue about the rest, because it made no difference what he said. He didn't have an active social life. He went to work and he came home. The chances that he would see Ron again were minimal at best, so instead of arguing, he smirked. "I hate to break it to you, _Ron_ , but we're already friendly. We haven't argued once since this thing started."

Ron chuckled. "I guess we are. So what do you think about going back and see if our friends have killed each other?"

Draco sighed, but got up. "For the record, I know they haven't. None of my friends want to hex anyone; they just claim they do. Well maybe Greg really wants to, but he won't unless someone tells him to."

"Slytherins." Ron chuckled and shook his head, but when they stepped inside the room, things were going better than expected, with accusations put aside in favour of discussions about weddings and love.

* * *

Three days later Draco found himself on the couch at Grimmauld Place. He'd learned that despite its ratty look, he enjoyed the house even if the occupants didn't seem to like it. It was smaller than the manor, with a homey feeling that you couldn't have in a house as big as the manor. "Kreacher, we need food." Three heads looked up at him with various degrees of disbelief, although Granger went back to the book rather fast. "What?"

"Hermione doesn't like when we order him around," Weasley said.

"Kreacher doesn't like to do what we say," Potter added.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Then I don't see a problem. You are not ordering around and he likes to do what I say. Kreacher?"

"Yes, Sir. What would you like? Kreacher cooks good food."

Draco shrugged. "Anything." The sound from the house elf told him that it was the wrong answer. "On second thought, shepherd's pie and chocolate pudding for dessert."

The house elf gave him a creepy smile. "Kreacher can do that." With a pop, he disappeared.

Draco smirked. "I don't know what is wrong with all of you. He's very accommodating and much happier when you order him around."

Potter snorted. "When I do, he does his best to avoid obeying." He turned to Granger. "Hermione, are you all right? You haven't said anything about Kreacher."

Granger looked up again. "Sorry, Harry, did you say something?"

Ron snorted. "She has books. Why are you disturbing her?"

"Oh Ron, seriously, I'm not that bad, but these books are truly interesting. There is so much lore, things that I never knew existed. Hogwarts should teach these things so that non purebloods can learn." She cast a spell to bookmark her place and then closed the book. "As interesting as they are, I haven't been able to find anything. Bill mentioned that you have other books."

Draco looked at Ron. "I'll kill your brother." He faked a smile and looked at Granger. "I have other books, but they don't have anything on betrothal rings."

"Still, I could take a look. It might help me," Granger said.

"No, you can't," Draco said sharply.

"If it's because I'm a Muggleborn-"

"Potter can't either," Draco said. "Those books can only be opened by purebloods, anyone else would be cursed and eventually die, so no, you can't look at the books, because people would be rather upset if my books killed you."

Granger frowned. "Are there many of those?"

Draco looked at Ron again and finally Ron spoke up. "Libraries and libraries, mostly Slytherin families have them. They were cursed when published and it's why Hogwarts can't carry them."

"But-" She bit her lip. "A pureblood could transcribe them, could he not? Make them available to everyone?"

Draco snorted. "Sure, you go to the different ancestral homes and ask. 'Dear Mrs. Whatever, we just arrested your husband, son, whatever, but could you give us your books so that the people who arrested him can have more knowledge'." He rolled his eyes. "Let me know how it works out for you."

"What about your library?" she asked.

Draco shook his head. "It's not my library. It's my father's for as long as he's alive, and honestly I wouldn't want to. I don't know what's in the books, I don't know what the Ministry would consider a book about the Dark Arts. I'm not losing my books because of some eager bureaucrat. As long as they are private and in my family library, no one can get to them except for my family."

"But-"

"Are you dating Potter?" Draco asked out of the blue, not because he really cared, but because it was a good way to change the subject. He was right, because she shut up and stared between Potter and Ron. "Well, are you?"

"Why would you say that?" Potter asked.

Draco laughed. "Because I've watched you for years and I know you better than most people. It's taken me a while to see it, but in my defence I've been preoccupied lately. I knew you and Ginny had split up after school and she seemed rather taken with Blaise at the party, so I knew that wasn't an issue. You two- you live together, share a floor, although maybe a room. You're never without the other for long. As I said, I should have gotten it before, but I was busy. I'll take from your non denial that I'm right."

"They didn't want anyone to know," Ron finally said. "Something about being private, but mostly they didn't want me to feel weird about it, considering our past history and what people and the papers might say."

"You're marrying me," Draco said with a snort. "The headlines about our wedding and their relationship write themselves."

"There won't be any headlines," Potter said coldly. "Not if they want me to ever talk to them again. Your relationship and ours are no one's business."

Draco shrugged. "They've written much worse about me."

"Still, none of us needs stories about broken hearts, triangles and other nonsense," Granger said. "And I still haven't forgotten about those books. It's… an entire class of books solely for purebloods. It just seems so wrong."

"We still have plenty of books to look at right here," Ron said. "Unless we can stop reading. Harry and I would be forever glad. Draco not so much, apparently he's as big a nerd as you are."

Granger rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly. We need to finish the books we have here." As she opened the book again, Ron winked at Draco.

* * *

"Your mother and I agreed to forego the last party." Narcissa watched with a smile the way Draco and Ron were sitting together. She didn't have much opportunity to see them together. Draco went to Grimmauld Place usually, but tonight they were at the manor to get new books. From what she could see, they might not be in love, but at least they weren't bickering like that first day. There was hope yet.

Ron shrugged. "If you think it's best- Which one is the last party?"

"The one between family friends," Draco put in with a smirk. "It would be slightly awkward considering all of the deaths on both sides and arrests."

"Yes, there is that," Narcissa said, diplomatically. "We're left with the hen party."

Draco raised his eyes from his book. "No, we're not. Potter and Greg can decide if we have a hen party or two. It's nothing you and Mrs. Malfoy need to worry about."

"Very well. Then, I'll leave you two to your own devises. I must finish the menu for the wedding."

Draco shook his head as she left. "The poor house elves are going mad with all of the switches in the menu. She keeps changing her mind. Thankfully, it'll be over soon."

"Four days. It feels- I don't know. I feel like I should feel more. Does that make sense?" Ron asked.

"Not even a little bit. Not feeling is the optimal state of affairs. I've been taught since I was young that not feeling, or not showing feelings is the best course of action in any situation. I'd guess it's why occlumency comes easy to me and Potter is pants at it."

"How would you know?" Ron asked.

"Severus used to rant about it all the time. Potter this, Potter that. The man was obsessed"

Ron snorted. "Pot, kettle, black. Do you really feel that way? About not caring?" 

Draco sighed. "No. I know I should be angry or upset, but I'm not. It's just one more fucked up thing in a series of fucked up things. After Dad was arrested in 96, I thought it couldn't get any worse, and then it did, and kept getting worse and worse, and now, I stopped expecting anything good to happen."

"That's… sad. I … Marriage is important in my family and I guess I'm having a bigger problem with the fact that it's all fake than with marrying you. I know what you said, but I can't imagine finding someone that knows me as well as Harry and Hermione, or you. People who weren't involved in the war and the aftermath don't understand what we went through. The nightmares."

Draco shivered. "I don't think I've slept a single night without a nightmare. Some are better than others, and some-

"Wake you up and won't let you go back to sleep," Ron said, while Draco nodded. "If you change your mind- I think we might make this work. Don't say anything for now and just think about it" He put the book he had on top of the coffee table. "We won't find anything to break the spell." He wasn't surprised when Draco agreed. "Will you have a hen party?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Following new traditions? What do you think we are? Muggleborn and blood traitors."

Ron huffed. "Well said, except that I doubt I'm having one either. It seems rather stupid all things considered."

"I don't mind if you want one," Draco said.

"It's all right. I'll pass," Ron said. "Oh I forgot to ask. Your mother was asking me about curtains and furniture. Is there a reason?"

"Since I'll be getting married, they feel I should move to one of the suites on a different floor from them. She's preparing our apartments. I haven't been very helpful apparently," Draco said.

"You haven't told her that I'm not moving in, have you?"

Draco laughed. "If she knows, your mother will know, then everyone will know. Do you really want that? I haven't said anything. They just assume that you'll live with us since it's our family's responsibility to provide the family home. They'll figure it out when you won't move in."

"The path of least resistance. I feel that I should say that it's not the right way to go about it, be the brave Gryffindor, but I like the way you think. Is there anything else _we_ need to discuss?"

"Only if you want dessert before you go. The house elves have made chocolate mousse," Draco said with a grin.

"I _love_ your house elves. Don't tell Hermione," he rushed to add. "And I'll never turn down dessert."

* * *

The wedding went remarkably well. Draco wasn't surprised that his mother was able to pull it off with class and a special touch that would turn this into the wedding of the year, but he was shocked that none of the guests hexed anyone. It was as close to a miracle as they could expect during this terrible mess of a wedding. Of course, there was one last step to this farce, one night that he had to get through and then he'd never had to deal with Ron again.

"The rooms look nice," Ron said as they took their clothes off. It was terribly awkward and lacking any romantic spark, just like the rest of their wedding. 

"Mother picked them and redecorated them for us. She thought that being on the opposite side of the house and on a different floor from theirs would make things easier for us." He'd have to break it to her that they wouldn't be used for long.

"Will you stay here?"

Draco looked away while he talked, trying not to pay attention to the fact that Ron was naked. "Unlikely. I'll probably go back to my old room. There are only three of us in a house this big. There's no need to put more space between us."

Ron got in bed and under the cover; only then Draco turned around and made his way to the bed as well. "I have another question. Hermione looked and looked and there's nothing that specifies who does what to whom, but you've always been very certain about how this goes. Are there conditions you haven't shared?"

Draco fussed with the sheets, folding the top in one precise strip. He knew that if he said yes, he would open a hornet's nest, but with the conditions from the Dark Lord, he wasn't able to lie a direct question and sooner or later Ron would ask the right question. "Yes, but I don't want to tell you what they are. Don't ask me more."

"I thought we agreed that we'd try to be friends," Ron said.

Draco snorted. "Then it's perfect, because I haven't shared them with any of my friends and I have no intention in doing so. Not now nor in the future."

"Did you tell your parents?" Ron asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Did I give you the impression that I enjoy discussing any of this with my parents? The only people who knew the conditions are me and the Dark Lord and he's dead."

Ron took a deep breath, and Draco could see that the other man was trying to decide what tactic to use to get Draco to open up. None was the answer, but Draco stayed quiet and let him ask his questions. "Will you ever share them with me?"

"Sure, if our lives and magic are in danger, since that won't be an issue, I'll say it's very unlikely." Draco turned to look at his husband – the thought made him hyperventilate and he had to take a few calming breaths. "For once in your life, just accept that you need to fuck me and let it go." They kept staring at each other, each on their side of their bed and making no move. "Will you do anything?"

"Why don't you do something?" Ron snapped back, before sighing. "This is weird."

"Really? Good catch, Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor."

"Sarcasm and last names won't help make things less awkward," Ron pointed out. He rolled to one side, weight on his hip while he snaked a hand under the sheets and settled on Draco's stomach. "We can make it-"

"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Memorable? Loving? Unforgettable? There's no one else here and we don't have to lie. Neither of us wants to do this, so let's do it, then we can get some sleep and tomorrow we can pretend that the entire day never happened."

"Fine! But, I won't just 'do it'," Ron snapped. "That feels… sex is supposed to feel good not like a power play."

"Oh, stop being a Gryffindor. This isn't anything but an obligation," Draco answered.

"And stop being a Slytherin. Just because it is an obligation, it doesn't mean that we can't enjoy it." Ron leaned over and kissed Draco. "We can make it good," he whispered.

Draco closed his eyes and tried to believe it, but he was a Slytherin and he knew that things never went his way. Life had proven that him. He couldn't start believing in fairy tales now, but instead he had to move things along and get past it.

He slid down and Ron followed him, still touching and kissing him, but the touching didn't give Draco any tingling of pleasure, but a sense of dread that he needed to mask, because he knew that Ron would stop and try to make things better, even when there was no way to do it. He kissed back, willing himself to enjoy it, but he was too impatient (and maybe a little terrified). He finally rolled over and reached for the oil he had picked for the night. "Just do it." 

The loud sigh made him wonder if Ron was starting another discussion, but he grabbed the oil without a word. Draco stayed where he was, closing his eyes and concentrating on the tick-tock from the clock on top of the fireplace when he felt one painful finger push inside him. 

"Draco, you need to relax."

The gentle tone did nothing to soothe him, instead he became even more irritated. "Stop telling me what to do."

"Sweet fucking Merlin, are you mad?" Ron pulled his finger out and stared. "I don't want to hurt you and if you don't relax, I will." He took a deep breath and kissed Draco's shoulder. "When's the last time you did this?" Draco's answer was mumbled against his pillow. "What was that?"

Draco turned his head and glared at Ron. "Never."

Ron's eyes went incredibly wide. "But you made it sound- You said-" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "All right, since apparently evasion is what you do best, why don't we play twenty questions?"

"Why? How difficult is it to understand that I've never had sex?"

Ron blinked. "With anyone?"

"With anyone. There was Pansy and we did some things-"

"Oh my God, you're blushing. We've just gotten married, we're in bed naked, and you can't even talk about whatever it is that you did." Ron shook his head. "You're a virgin, you're blushing and you wanted me to just fuck you, are you out of your mind?"

Draco got to his side and stared at Ron. "I'm well in possession of my faculties. One, I don't see how my telling you would have changed anything. Two, am I to believe that you're such an expert?"

"Expert? No. But I've had sex. With men and women." Ron mirrored Draco's position and put an arm around him. "Telling me helps us make this as pleasurable as possible."

"First times tend to be painful," Draco answered.

"Did you read that in a book? Fuck, you did, didn't you? You're worse than Hermione. Yes, they tend to be, because people know shit about not making it hurt their first time, or because they don't know it's the first time for the other person." Ron ran his hand over the inside of Draco's thigh, up and down in a slow movement. "I told you that I won't hurt you. We'll just take this slow until you're ready."

"I don't know if I'll ever be," Draco admitted.

"Let's see what happens tonight and if it doesn't work out, we have tomorrow, and the day after. We have another five days before the thirty days are up." Ron traced Draco's hipbone and then around to trace the knobs of his spine. "Why did you wait this long?"

Draco sighed. "I always thought I'd marry Pansy and then my father was arrested. Fear is a good way to end all interest in romance and sex. I was too terrified that I'd die and Pansy- let's just say that she knew how to place her bets. We were still friends, but she made it clear that anything physical would need to wait until we were engaged. If I died or something else happened with the Dark Lord, she'd still be a virgin and could marry whoever she wanted.

"Seventh year was even worse. I wasn't as busy, but every day was a new test. The Carrows were always looking at me and vacations at home were worse. Then the trials, and-" He shrugged. "I stopped having friends and the thought of having sex with someone I don't trust is- not me. Then you bought the ring and finding someone wasn't on my to-do list anymore."

"This is wrong. Your first time shouldn't be with me, but with someone you care about," Ron said with Gryffindor indignation that made Draco smile.

"I stopped believing in what 'should be' a while ago. Things are what they are and we're married now and have to fuck." Draco pulled the covers up, using them like a shield. "It could be worse. There are a lot of people out there who'd love to hurt me. You're too good for that, too much of a Gryffindor."

Ron smiled. "Who'd have thought that you'd trust me. But you're right and wrong at the same time. I'm not interested in hurting you, but that's not enough. I want to make it good. Maybe you don't believe in what 'should be', but I can still be the Gryffindor and believe for both of us. Your first time should feel good, but you need to trust me."

Doubt crossed over Draco's face, before he nodded. "I'll try, but-" He closed his eyes. "It's not something that comes naturally. I start thinking-"

"Then let's do something about that." Ron's fingers closed around Draco's cock, stroking him into hardness, while he peppered Draco's jaw with kisses. "Stop thinking about the future," he whispered. "We're not doing anything but this, making you hard."

"Why?" Draco asked, confused.

Ron smiled. "Because I want to see you lose control, because I want to see you come." 

Draco couldn't believe it, or maybe he did, because with each stroke he relaxed a little, until he rolled on his back. Ron moved closer, kissing him in ways that Pansy had never done and each new kiss helped Draco sink into a haze of pleasure. 

"That's it. Stop thinking, focus on how good it feels." Ron kept murmuring nonsense. Hands and lips moved over Draco's body, learning what Draco enjoyed from the little sounds he made. Teeth grazed over a nipple and Draco arched up, seeking more. "Like that," Ron said, chuckling.

"Do it again." The lust in Draco's voice softened the command and Ron was happy to comply, playing with both nipples. Draco lost all inhibitions, fucking Ron's fist, while a string of profanities spilled from his mouth. The impossible seemed to happen. He could truly stop thinking as fingers moved gently through his hair, as teeth bit almost painfully into his nipples, as a hand moved firmly over his cock and as lips gently teased his chest and abs. "Oh God… oh God… I'm-" He never finished the sentence as he came all over Ron's hand. 

He was panting, trying to regain some control so that he could think against, but before he could, he felt a come-covered finger press inside him. He tensed instinctively as he felt Ron's erection press against his side just as he became aware of the intrusion. "Fuck." 

Ron's fingers stilled, while he kept peppering Draco's jaw with butterfly kisses. "Shhh, I won't hurt you, promise, but you need to relax for me, okay?"

Draco drew his head back and stared at Ron. "I want to believe you, but-"

"Have I done anything you haven't enjoyed?" Ron asked, while his finger started sliding in and out

Draco snorted. "We both know that I've enjoyed this."

"Exactly, and if I wanted to hurt you, I could have just fucked you when you were pushing me to, but I want you to enjoy this too." He'd have to walk a fine line between taking his time to open Draco up and not taking too long and give Draco the time to start thinking again. Ron kept talking, forcing Draco to engage in a discussion and not make him think about a second finger joined in, Draco's own come making them slide with unexpected ease as Draco focused on their conversation and then Ron curved his fingers, changing the depth and angle until Draco arched up, eyes open.

"What was that?" Draco asked, voice holding awe and surprise in the same measure.

Ron chuckled. "Draco Malfoy, meet your prostrate." He brushed against it again, grinning widely when Draco moaned. "Told you this didn't have to hurt."

"Fuck, why doesn't anyone talk about this?"

"You read the wrong book," Ron teased, instead of pointing out that Draco barely talked to people and wasn't exactly the type to share sex stories. "Sometimes, you have to skip the research and go to the practical side of things."

"You're such … a Gryffindor."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Have you met Hermione?"

"Can we not…" His rant about Ron's friends was cut short when Ron pushed a third finger inside, but before Draco could complain, he touched that little magical nub inside Draco that made everything better. "Merlin, do that again."

"I should have known that you'd be bossy from the get-go," Ron said, chuckling. "Slow, remember? I want to make sure that you're ready."

"I'm hard again, how fucking ready to do you need me to be?" Draco snapped.

Ron could have said plenty, but chose not to, continuing the slowly open Draco up, pushing his fingers in and out a few more times, before pulling them out completely. He grabbed the oil that Draco had given him before and slicked his cock. Kneeling between Draco's legs, he stared at his husband. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Stop asking. I-" Draco nodded slowly, before saying, "I think so. I'm not exactly an expert."

"Anytime anything feels wrong or it hurts, you tell me, okay? Not that it will, but in case it does. Don't think you need to stay quiet, because-"

"You're rambling. I'm the one who's supposed to be nervous here," Draco said with a smile.

"I just- I really don't want to hurt you."

"So you said. Plenty of times. I believe you, now get on with it, because if you keep waiting I might fall asleep."

Ron snorted. Hooking Draco's legs over his arms, he closed his fingers around Draco's erection and began to fist him. "Let me know if you can fall asleep now." Despite the words, Ron moved very slowly, pushing his cock past the tight ring and stopping to check on Draco regardless of his own urges and needs. 

"I'm… it doesn't hurt. It feels… I don't know. I can't describe it."

"You're thinking too much." Of course he was. Ron was starting to see just how much like Hermione Draco was, not something that he would say aloud. "Let's see if I can make you stop thinking again." He moved so very slowly, feeling Draco stretch around his cock, gripping it tight. He paid attention to see if there was any sign of pain, but he didn't give Draco the time to think, pulling back out before sliding back in with a gentle tempo until Draco started pushing back, hesitantly at first, and then with more self-assurance.

Ron changed the angle, once, twice, a third time until Draco clenched around him, making a mewling sound. He did it again and again, watching the way Draco's cheeks flashed with desire, his lips parted fighting for air. How many times had he looked like that because of a fight? So many! But Ron had never felt as satisfied as this very moment, knowing that _he_ was the reason Draco looked so lost in what he was feeling. "Fuck, you really look good."

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Ron curiously, but he didn't voice the question. "This… this feel so good."

Ron barked a laugh, throwing his head back while he pushed his hips forward, driving his cock deeper into that hot body beneath him. "Yes… fuck, yes, it does." It was so bloody good and he'd been hard for so long that Ron could only stay in control by thinking of Draco and not about his own pleasure, but it was becoming harder to do encased in pure heat. "You need to stop me if-"

"I will, but now you'll hear something I'll probably never say again. _You_ need to stop thinking." Draco pushed himself down on Ron's cock to prove his point.

"Stop-" He let out a hoarse laugh. "I got it, now stop or it'll be over before you want it to be." He began to rock his hips, moving faster now and dragging the head of his cock over Draco's prostate with every thrust. 

Worry and concerns left him when Draco began touching him and kissing him. Hesitation was replaced by instinct and need, a need that was threatening to make Ron explode. He reached for Draco's cock and began fisting him faster just as he pushed in harder. "So close… I need you-"

"I… me too." Draco closed his fingers around Ron's changing the rhythm pulling a little harder, twisting when they reached the tip of his cock, just like he liked it. Neither one could speak anymore, their breathing hard and loud in the silent room. Draco was the first to break that silence, coming for a second time only moments before Ron followed him, calling out Draco's name as he reached his climax.

Ron let go of Draco's legs and slumped down, uncaring of the mess between their bodies. Breathing seemed hard enough, but of course, Draco was already thinking. Ron could feel it the moment he started tensing up once again. "Whatever you're thinking, I'm not moving from this bed. I'm spending the night here and if you want, we can do it again in the morning or not."

"It didn't hurt. On the contrary," Draco said without masking that he was surprised.

Ron chuckled. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you. Is that it or will you keep waking up with new ideas?"

"I don't feel any different. With the ring, I mean. Hopefully it doesn't mean that there's something wrong, although we can always research-"

Ron rolled away with a groan. "Stop. Just stop with the research. We've done what we were meant to do. Now, for fuck's sake, relax. You've come twice, you shouldn't be able to think this much. You should be sleeping."

Draco sighed. "I can't stop thinking, and I mean that literally. How do you stop your brain from working? Don't bother, I don't really expect an answer. I suppose we can get some sleep." 

The next morning there wasn't a repeat, but a polite breakfast, before Draco went back to the books to do some more research, hoping that he'd never have to see Ron again.

* * *

The Burrow was abuzz with life. The cooking and baking warmed the small house, while everyone waltzed around each other to prepare for Sunday dinner. "George, I told Blaise that he can come to your birthday party."

"Thanks for asking me," he answered, grinning.

"You're lucky that I'm telling you," she said, grinning back. "Besides, Draco needs another Slytherin to keep him company."

Ron stopped talking to Hermione and turned to Ginny. "Is Draco coming?"

Ginny put down the last fork and looked up with a frown. "Well, I know you said that you won't live together, but I assumed-"

"I haven't seen it since the wedding," Ron said with a shrug.

"That's four weeks ago," Fleur said, shocked. She sat on a chair, out of everyone's way and she rubbed her big belly, shifting uncomfortably to find a better position that would be kinder to her back. "Does anyone know if he's okay? Draco, I mean. Bill said he's sick."

"I didn't say it. He _is_ sick. He hasn't been at work since Tuesday," Bill said. "No one knows what's wrong, though. If he doesn't show up tomorrow, I'll go to the manor to check on him."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to work. Malfoy doesn’t need the money," Harry said.

"Except Draco loves the work and he never takes off when we have a new project." Bill smiled. "He enjoyed it too much."

"Ron would know if he's sick, right? Maybe he's busy with his friends," Hermione put it. 

Ginny snorted. "Doubtful. Draco doesn't have friends except for Bill and Fleur."

Ron frowned. "He's got plenty of friends. Remember the party?"

"I do, and Blaise said that it was the first time they had seen Draco in months. He didn't go back to Hogwarts for his NEWTs, and he stopped socialising with them. They see him at formal parties, but he's always there with his parents." Ginny looked at his brother. "How do I know all of this and you don't? You're married to the man, shouldn't you know it?"

"Not unless he tells him," Hermione murmured.

"Loudly, explicitly and repeatedly," Harry added, grinning at Hermione.

"With pictures and explanations." George put his arm around Ron's neck. "Our brother is observant only when it comes to Dark wizards who want to kill him. Otherwise, it goes over his head."

"Or," Ron said, "we decided to live separate lives. He doesn't want me to be involved in his social life."

Ginny rolled his eyes. "I just told you that he doesn't _have_ a social life. He talks to his parents and works with Bill. A night out means having dinner at Shell Cottage when Fleur invites him."

"And he didn't come this week. He must be really sick. We should both go to the manor," Fleur said, looking up at Bill. "I want to make sure that he's all right."

"All right. I'll come home after work and we can go together and if he shows up at work, I'll make sure that he comes over for dinner."

Ron shook his head. "Your friendship with Draco will never stop being weird." Luckily for him, the discussion about Draco was dropped when Percy and Audrey arrived and with food on the table, no one brought the blond up again, but he was never far from Ron's mind.

"You're not coming back to Grimmauld Place, are you?" Hermione asked softly after dinner. She smiled when Ron shook his head. "He might not want to talk to you."

"He definitely doesn't want to talk to me, but if Ginny is right-"

"She's always right," Harry said, chuckling.

"Poor Zabini. He doesn't know what awaits him, and I wasn't really doubting what she said. However, that means that we are the closest thing he has to friends." Yes, definitely still weird as far as Ron was concerned. "It explains why he didn't argue when I said that he should spend time at Grimmauld Place. I know it makes no sense, but I need to make sure that he's all right."

"Because you're married to him." Hermione sighed. "Didn't we talk about this? You both agreed that it's not a real marriage. You have no obligations."

"No, he said that it's not a real marriage and you said that I have no obligations. I've gone along, because what choice did I have? But marriage means something to me. It's not just a party to make people happy." Ron looked at Harry for moral support. "Marriage means a family, even when it starts in a fucked up way, and maybe I can't have a normal marriage, but I have to make sure that he's all right. I can't just ignore him. He'll have to accept that and so will you."

"We get it, but we don't want to see you hurt and Malfoy- he might not see things your way," Harry said. "In case you forgot, he's rather stubborn."

Ron chuckled. Harry might have known Draco in school, but Ron had seen it up close and personal just how stubborn Draco could be on their wedding night. "Hard to forget, but I still have to try. It's the right thing to do."

Harry nodded and Hermione hugged him. "Good luck," she whispered, before going their separate ways.

* * *

"Ronald." Narcissa smiled warmly. She was sitting on the couch with her husband and Lucius nodded in greetings, but said no more. "It's good to see you."

Ron frowned. "I came to see Draco, but the house elf said you wished to see me."

"I do. We do." Narcissa covered Lucius' hand with hers, while she kept her eyes on Ron. "We were… disappointed to hear that you weren't moving in with us. I know that there is some history between our families, but you're good for Draco. He seemed more… alive with you around. His visits at Grimmauld Place left him energised. If there's anything we can do to convince you to live with us- We could set up an entire floor for you and Draco, separate drawing room and living quarters your own personal house elf. Anything you like."

Ron sighed. "Mrs. Malfoy, I don't need more rooms. This house is big enough that space will never be an issue, and as much as I'd love a house elf, I'm not the one who made the decision not to live together. Draco decided that this is how things should be and I've accepted what he wants. I won't force myself on him, ring or no ring."

"There, Draco doesn't want him," Lucius said. "Can we drop this?"

Narcissa glared at her husband. Her gaze softened when she looked back at Ron. "Draco can be very spoiled, but at times, he puts everyone's needs before his own. Talk to him, convince him, _please_. He needs to be around someone other than us. We love him dearly, but his entire life can't revolve around his parents. He's in his room. He hasn't come out in a few days. Tilly will take you to him."

"I'll see what I can do." The promise was easy to make because Ron planned to get to the bottom of this. The house elf led him through what was now a familiar way, bringing him to Draco's old room. The house elf opened the door for him before he could knock and Ron stepped inside in a very dark room. The heavy curtains covered whatever light the moon and the stars could make. The fireplace was cold and dark. The only light from a candle on the nightstand.

Draco was sprawled on his bed, face down. The sheets around him were wrinkled, making it clear that he hadn't got up in days. "Mum, I'm fine."

"I'm sure she'd believe you as much as I do." Draco quickly sat up. The candle cast an eerie reddish tinge on his face. A few years ago, Ron would have said that Draco looked like the devil he was. Now, he looked past what was obvious to see beneath the surface and he could see how tired and unhappy Draco looked. "Are you all right?"

"Peachy." Draco kept his eyes on Ron as the other moved closer. "Why are you here?"

"I heard you were sick."

"And? Remember when we agreed that we'd never have to deal with each other after the wedding? You can't just show up here," Draco said haughtily.

"Yep, I remember, although we really didn't agree, did we?" Ron kicked his shoes off and sat on the bed. "You told me what you wanted and I went along. What I didn't know was that you were lying to me."

"I did not-"

"Shut up, Draco, because I'm not in the mood to hear how you didn't lie, but didn't tell me or didn't share or whatever other difference you can come up with in your head to justify lying."

"I did not lie!" Draco got up and started pacing. "I haven't lied to you since you bought the ring. I don't care what you think of me, or why you're even here since you think I lied, but I didn't."

"Okay, fuck, calm down. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. It's you, coming here, accusing me of lying when-" Draco cut himself off. He crossed his arms and stared at Ron. "You need to leave.

"When, what? You might as well answer me, because I'm not leaving until we- I figure this out. You tell me that we should ignore each other, pretend that we aren't married. We could start a life with other people, just not marry, isn't what you said?"

Draco nodded, but didn't speak.

"Great, except I found out that you don't see anyone else, not romantically, not even as friends. You stay here or you work. Actually, let's start there. Why haven't you been working? Come on, tell me that."

Draco frowned. He didn't want to answer that question, because he couldn't see any way to answer without saying too much. He truly hated not being able to lie to Ron. "Because of Bill," he finally said.

"Bill? You like Bill. I'm pretty sure that you like him more than you like me." Ron got up as well. He put his arm around Draco and led him to the couch. "We might as well get comfortable, because I'm not leaving until I figure out what's going on. Now, why would you want to skip work because of Bill?"

Draco sat down. It was easier than arguing, but he didn't expect the arm around his shoulder or the way Ron pulled him closer. It was something that he'd seen students do at school, students that weren't sorted in Slytherin. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, especially while having a conversation he didn't want to have that forced him to say things he wasn't ready to admit. "He's _so_ happy. He keeps talking about Fleur and this baby and it hurts to be around him, because he is on cloud nine and I'll never have that."

"But you could, right? You said that we don't have to be together and can be happy with others, so why can't you find that love with someone else? Come on, I want the truth now. No more lies or evasion. Why can't you find love?"

Draco looked at Ron and then down, trying desperately to find the words that would allow him to answer without lying, but he couldn't see a way out. He closed his eyes tight. "I can't be with anyone else," he said in a whisper.

Ron tensed, but kept his arm around Draco. "It's because of those conditions that you wouldn't tell me about. I want to know what they are. What did the bastard make you promise when you gave him the ring?"

"What he wanted," Draco answered. "He didn't understand how the ring works, or at least I think he didn't. He thought that he could get the ring and make me agree to the conditions and it would apply to him. He didn't get that I would only have to honour those conditions with the person who wore the ring."

"Half-bloods," Ron said, teasingly.

Draco hinted a smile and nodded. "He asked for things that he wanted. Loyalty, faithfulness, obedience, submission, the inability to lie. I told you that I never lied to you, because it's one of the conditions I agreed to. It's why I'm telling you all of this now, because you asked a direct question that I couldn't avoid."

Ron pulled away and frowned. "Let me get this straight. You can't lie to me, but you also have to be loyal and faithful to me and you can't disobey a direct order. Is that everything? Is there anything else? Any other conditions?"

Draco shook his head. "Those were the only ones, although I assumed that when he asked about submission, the magic would interpret it literally and figuratively, not exactly what he meant, but the rings were created to build marriages and not please Dark wizards."

"That's why you thought that you'd have to bottom to complete the ritual," Ron opined.

"And probably have children, although I'm not sure about that." Draco took a deep breath and stared at Ron. "You can see why I didn't want anyone to know."

"See? What I see is that you lied to me. Sure, you didn't actually lie, but you said enough that you _knew_ that I would come up with assumptions that were very different from reality." It was Ron's turn to pace, tension radiating through his body. He clenched and unclenched his fingers into tight fists, while he mumbled to himself. Draco stayed silent, watching the other man like a hawk, waiting for the time that the wand would come out. "You won't say anything," Ron said after a good ten minutes.

"Do you want me to say? I didn't want you to know and I said enough so that you could go and have a normal life and never have to worry about me." Draco stared back, without backing down. "It was the best for everyone."

"Was it? How long did your little secret last? Secrets come out, haven't you learnt that? Tell me one secret that stayed buried in school. One! And we were children, and we still could uncover them. Did you really think that you would be able to keep this secret forever? When you work with my brother and he's practically your only friend? What would have happened if this had come out in a year, or ten? What if I'd found someone, started a family, had children? What do you think that would have done to me? To my family? To you? God, Draco, how the fuck did you think keeping this secret could lead to anything good?" Anger oozed from every pore as he glared at Draco. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Did you mean for me to answer?" he asked haughtily. "I thought you were just rambling."

"Draco," Ron said with a warning tone.

"Fine, I…. I honestly didn't think you'd care enough to find out and even if you did, I didn't think you'd care. I certainly didn't imagine that you'd be upset," Draco said with a sigh.

"You didn't think- That is the lamest excuse I've heard from anyone older than ten school," Ron said. "Did you really think that I'd be all right with knowing that you've spent your life alone because I let that bitch trick me into buying your ring? You keep making it sound like this is your fault, but Voldemort took the ring, Burke sold it to me, and I wore it. If there's one person who isn't at fault, that's you, and being miserable and alone forever is _not_ the best way to handle this, because even if you're all right with it, I could never be able to live with myself. I can't be the reason why you're alone."

"Then what? What's your brilliant solution? There is no solution, don't you see? I have no choices. I stopped having a choice when he told me that I could give him the ring or kill my mother. I could never kill her and I would have promised him anything. I made that choice and I couldn't let her know," he added with a softer tone. "My mother can't know about any of this. I won't let her blame herself."

"How about we go back to blaming Voldemort? The crazy dark wizard who wanted to kill anyone who didn't do what he wanted?" Ron sighed, before sitting down again. "In fact, I don't want to waste time blaming him either. He's dead and we shouldn't let him run our lives."

Draco snorted. "Did you forget about the ring?"

"No, but we don't have to let him dictate what we do," Ron said stubbornly. "He wanted to put you in a situation where you could never be an equal to the person you were with, but he doesn't have to win. I'd never use the ring to make you do what I want. The only reason I forced you to tell me what was wrong is because I didn't know that I could."

"You can stop saying it, because I believe you. I told you that there were a lot of worst choices. We thought that it might be a death eater. It was why Mother was with me that first day," he admitted. "I wouldn't be able to defend myself, but-"

"She was there to kill anyone trying to hurt you," Ron finished.

"Kill is such a dramatic word," Draco answered with a tiny smile. "She was there to protect my interests. Things changed when we saw who it was. I knew you weren't trying to take advantage of me. The past months have proved me right, but that doesn't mean that you need to worry about me."

"God, would you stop saying that? We're married, Draco. I know you think that we can just ignore that little fact, dismissing it as something we had to do, but marriage means something to me. I told you that I want us to be friends, but that was before I knew about those conditions." Ron ran a hand over Draco's thigh. "I can't find someone else when I know you can't. If you're determined to be alone, then it's what we both do, but that's just letting him win."

Draco frowned, not sure he liked where this was going. "Then what's your solution? Because I can't see a better way."

"We give this marriage a try. We live together, we see if we can become real friends, and with time if we can be something more. If we can't, we can still enjoy watching people react to us. I bet no one thinks that we'll survive living together for longer than a week," he said, laughing.

"So we'd be doing it to ruin people expectation, wouldn't we?" Draco answered with a chuckle. "I think we already defied expectataions by not killing each other before the wedding, but-" He bit his lip, thinking. "A real marriage? I'm not sure I've ever considered that, not with the ring out there."

"What about now? Can you consider it now?" Ron asked.

Draco looked at Ron, the hesitation clean on his face. "Children and everything?"

Ron shrugged. "If we want. Maybe not as many as my family likes to have."

Draco laughed at that, relaxing a little. "Definitely not seven, but maybe more than one. It was lonely when I was growing up. I think… I might not mind carrying them."

"And we can blow Hermione's mind with the fact that wizards can carry children." Ron grinned, moving closer to Draco. "We can make this work. The question is: do we both want to?"

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "I think so. At least I want to try."

"Good, because so do I. Regardless of whether it works out or not, there's something that we have to do?"

Draco frowned. "What's that?"

"We should go shopping. Borgin and Burkes has some interesting things."

Draco laughed. "Rubbing it in her face, that I can do well."

* * *

_January, 2010_

"Scorpius, stop running. Where's your brother? Ron, grab him and I'll find Regulus." Draco sent a house elf to find their son. "I blame you for having twins. Malfoys don't have twins."

Ron snorted. "You've been blaming me for the past eight years. I'd be shocked if you stopped now. Elladora, love, stop playing with the broom. We need to go."

Draco finished fixing his clothes, watching his reflection in the mirror to put the finishing touches, while the house elf brought Regulus back. "Wash your face. You have dust all over. Really, can't you two stay clean for more than a minute?"

Ron came to stand behind Draco and put an arm around him. "Stop worrying." He leaned down and kissed Draco's neck. "We're going to Bill's. They'll get dirty once we get there anyway."

"They can at least arrive there looking clean. It's not my fault that your family doesn't understand how to keep their children clean."

Ron grinned. "Hey, Ginny is pretty good. Her children are always spotless."

Draco snorted. "That's because Blaise is the one who makes sure that they look perfect, just like I do." He moved away, and grabbed their daughter's arm. "No, you can't go flying now. Five years old and you can't get off that broom. You can fly when we go to Uncle Bill's."

"Uncle Harry is bringing new brooms," Ron added.

"He brings prototypes for pro players. I will not let my daughter fly one of those. I don't fancy spending the night watching her regrow bones." He shook his head. "Impossible, the lot of you."

"You can fly with her. It's either that or letting them play with George's inventions. He's bringing a few things he's been working on."

"I hate your family," Draco mumbled.

Ron kissed him and grinned. "You love this. You love our family."

Draco almost said no, but then smiled. "Again all odds, we made it work."

**Author's Note:**

> **This work is part of an ongoing fest.**
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to leave love/comments for the author either here, [on LJ](https://ron-draco-fest.livejournal.com/), or [DW](https://ron-draco-fest.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
